This is a PCT of Republic of Korea patent 89-11143 filed 7/29/1989.
The present invention relates to a portable and collapsible leisure table, particularly for a collapsible frame structure of round shaped table and seat, which is light and convenient in seating for securing comparatively wide space between the persons.
In the past, these kinds of table for leisure use, had been proposed and showed as utilizing collapsible or non-collapsible frame structure, however these tables, had been shown as heavy, square-type as in FIG. 8, in general, which had been inconvenient are to narrow-seating space, comparatively large volume, and only opposed seat arrangement.
In this connection, the present inventor tried to make light and round-type table and seat structure for everyone's convenient use, facilitating ease and handling, as well as with small size comparatively. The present invention also is designed to install three parasols, one is on the table and two are on the middle part of the seats of both sides, which are installed for protecting persons against sunray, particularly in summer.